1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger arrangement of a technical object whose temperature is to be controlled, in particular of a battery for an electric vehicle drive, having a flat heat exchanger which has an inflow and outflow duct and which is traversed by a flow of a heat carrier medium, which heat exchanger is in heat-conducting contact with internal surfaces of the object whose temperature is to be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE102006059989 discloses a heat exchanger arrangement in which a structured cooling plate formed by pressure die casting is in heat-conducting contact with a hose-like cooling pipe and with heat-conducting elements protruding from said cooling pipe, which heat-conducting elements are in superficial contact with round cells of a battery for an electric vehicle drive.
DE102010055616 discloses a further heat exchanger arrangement of said type in which a solid cooling plate, which has individual internal ducts traversed by flow, is screwed to multiple solid frames which serve for holding pouch-like battery cells.
Said known heat exchanger arrangements illustrate the relatively great outlay required in terms of construction for producing ducts for conducting a heat carrier medium through a heat exchanger of flat form, and for producing heat-conducting contact with internal surfaces of an object whose temperature is to be controlled. Furthermore, a heat exchanger of said type takes up a relatively large amount of space in a corresponding arrangement, such that said heat exchanger contributes significantly to the structural size of the arrangement.